Doce Engano
by Anis Seikatsu
Summary: "Ele era um homem desacreditado, egoísta, frio; ele não se achava capaz de amar... Ele estava enganado..." -[SasuHina] - Fic bem curtinha...


_**Eu aqui...**_

Bom primeiramente eu não sei da onde surgiu essa ideia, já são mais de três da manhã e eu aqui postando uma fic (que acabei de escrever)...

Eu postei uma SasuHina não faz muito tempo mas eu estava lendo umas histórias do casal e a imaginação fluiu, então escrevi essa... Eu tenho uma ShinoHina começada, mas to sem ideia pra acabar :/... Então, está aí outra SasuHina (Dá pra perceber que a Hinata é minha personagem favorita né? hehe)...

A fic está meio estranha, não sei da onde surgiu isso, mas tá aí, espero que gostem... Tá bem curtinha...

Beijoos da Anis, até a próxima... *-*

* * *

_**Sinopse:**_

_Ele era um homem desacreditado, egoísta, frio; ele não se achava capaz de amar... Ele estava enganado..._

* * *

_**DOCE ENGANO**_

* * *

Ele acreditava que seu coração 'tão' congelado, jamais pudesse se sentir quente; ele acreditava que seu coração 'tão' fechado, jamais pudesse ser 'atingido'; ele acreditava que depois de tanto ódio, jamais pudesse sentir amor;

Ele estava enganado... Ele sempre esteve enganado... Enganou-se quando se achou incapaz de olhar alguém com outros olhos, enganou-se quando achou que jamais se interessaria por alguma das mulheres que conhecia, enganou-se quando se sentiu inatingível, enganou-se quando achou que não precisasse de amor... Pobre engano...

Ela o fez nota-la; ela o fez se interessar; ela o atingiu... Ela o fez amar... O fez precisar... Dela...

E lá estava ele, admirando a ilustre figura que se aproximava a passos lentos... Admirando seu jeito tão tímido, seu olhar tão sereno, seu sorriso tão miúdo e tão confortador... Admirando seu rosto belo, com um semblante tão feliz... Sua simpatia, cumprimentando tão cuidadosamente a todos à sua volta...

E lá estava ele, sentindo-se emocionado, as lágrimas querendo lhe abandonar os olhos, o ar querendo lhe abandonar os pulmões, o coração querendo lhe abandonar o peito...

As mãos suadas, o rosto corado, a garganta seca, o nervosismo ao sentir todos os olhares sobre si; a tensão ao sentir seu braço ser suavemente envolvido e seu corpo ser virado para o lado oposto; a concentração ao pronunciar as tão esperadas palavras; a expectativa, ao ouvir a voz melodiosa pronunciar aquelas mesmas palavras, tão esperadas por si... Aquelas juras... Juras eternas... Exatamente do jeito que ele a queria... Eternamente...

A felicidade, ao receber todos os olhares e sorrisos calorosos; a satisfação, ao vê-la sorrir tão verdadeiramente; o orgulho, por tê-la oficialmente para si... Somente para si...

A expectativa/nervosismo, ao adentrarem o quarto de hotel; a responsabilidade, ao ter sua amada em seus braços; a preocupação, em ser cuidadoso com ela e não machuca-la; a satisfação, ao ouvi-la pronunciar seu nome, ao vê-la tão entregue, arrebatada pelas sensações que ele lhe causava; o orgulho, por ser o único; o prazer, que lhe fazia perder os sentidos... O deleite, ao vê-la dormir em seus braços...

O humor, ao vê-la acordar no dia seguinte tão acanhada; as palavras doces, pronunciadas com tanta sinceridade; a felicidade que lhe invadira; a sensação de ter encontrado seu lugar ao sol;

... A mesma felicidade e sensação que lhe invadiriam ainda durante muitos anos, até que o juramento se cumprisse... Ou até depois dele... Ele acreditava ser possível...

_Hinata: 'lugar ensolarado'..._

'SEU lugar ensolarado' ...

O sentimento de Posse, que nunca o abandonaria, o egoísmo, que poderia ser nomeado como a característica principal do seu amor ... Um amor egoísta, um marido egoísta, ele admitia, odiava e sentia-se irritado, simplesmente em pensar, em imaginar dividir, compartilhar ... Sua Hinata ... SUA ... Sentia-se egoísta até mesmo em relação as amizades dela ... Ele não podia evitar ... nascera egoísta e assim morreria ...

Uchiha Sasuke nunca poderia imaginar que um dia iria se apaixonar; que um dia iria descobrir o amor; que se casaria; que seria egoísta ao se tratar de alguém que não fosse ele mesmo; não imaginava que um dia fosse se sentir... Feliz...

Ele estava enganado... E sentia-se feliz por isso, nunca se enganara tão virtuosamente...

_Um Doce Engano_

_..._

_**Fim**_

* * *

Tá aíii *Não me matem*

Até a próximaa ;)

Reviews?


End file.
